CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2000 series)
CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (TV series; 2000 - 2015) a.k.a. CSI Plot Summary An elite team of police forensic evidence investigation experts work their cases in Las Vegas. Male Deaths: *Daniel Bess (Episode 6.7: A Bullet Runs Through It, Part 1 - Officer Bell) *Justin Bieber (Episode 11.15: Targets of Obsession - Jason McCann) *John Billingsley (Episode 8.4: The Case of the Cross-Dressing Carp - Paul Cydon) *Ridge Canipe (Episode 7.6: Burn Out - Lucas Hanson) *Dayton Callie (Episode 7.10: Loco Motives - Ernie Dell) *Timothy Carhart (Episode 3.15: Lady Heather's Box - Eddie Willows) *Len Cariou (Episode 7.15: Law of Gravity - Frank McCarty) *Michael Cerveris (Episode 1.23: The Strip Strangler - Syd Goggle) *Derk Cheetwood (Episode 4.14: Paper or Plastic - Officer Clay) *Bill Chott (Episode 6.9: Dog Eat Dog - Jerry Gable) *James Badge Dale (Episode 5.21: Committed - Adam Trent) *Bruce Davison (Episode 11.20: Father of the Bride - Avery Tinsdale) *Chris Demetral (Episode 1.4: Pledging Mr. Johnson - James Johnson) *Gary Dourdan (Episode 9.1: For Warrick - Warrick Brown) *Michael Enright (Episode 6.23: Bang Bang - Samuel Cutler) *Ben Feldman (Episode 10.3: Working Stiffs - Jason Devereaux) *Jim Garrity (Episode 7.3: Toe Tags - Russel Caris) *Louis Giambalvo (Episode 7.9: Living Legend - Ken Billings) *Brian Goodman (Episode 7.9: Living Legend - Derek Paul) *Currie Graham (Episode 6.23: Bang Bang - Willie Cutler) *Mike Graybeal (Episode 1.5: Friends & Lovers - Eric Berkley) *Larry Holden (Episode 2.9: And Then There Were None - Darin Hanson) *Bill Irwin (Episode 11.22: In a Dark, Dark House - Nate Haskell) *John Kapelos (Episode 2.22: Cross-Jurisdictions - Duke Rittle) *Timothy Landfield (Episode 1.5: Friends & Lovers - Dean Vernon Woods) *Matt Lanter (Episode 7.17: Fallen Idols - Ryan Lansco) *Stephen Lee (Episode 1.13: Boom - Dominic Kretzker) *Mark Lentry (Episode 2.18: Chasing the Bus - Calvin McBride) *Rudolf Martin (Episode 4.1: Assume Nothing - Cameron Klinefeld) *A Martinez (Episode 7.13: Redrum - Danilo Zamesca) *Bob McCracken (Episode 7.9: Living Legend - Mason Carter) *Johnny Messner (Episode 1.2: Cool Change - Ted Sallenger) *Tim Blake Nelson (Episode 10.3: Working Stiffs - Paulie Krill) *Taylor Nichols (Episode 5.6: What's Eating Gilbert Grissom? - Kevin Greer) *Dane Northcutt (Episode 6.9: Dog Eat Dog - Michael Tinsley) *Matt O'Toole (Episode 2.13: Identity Crisis - Paul Millander) *Jim Parrack (Episode 7.3: Toe Tags - Sergeant Jack Day) *Kevin Rahm (Episode 7.2: Built To Kill, Part 2 - Joe Hirschoff) *Shacolby Randell (Episode 7.15: Law of Gravity - 'Weird Kevin' Reeder) *Geoffrey Rivas (Episode 12.8: Crime After Crime - Sam Vega) *Matt Ross (Episode 10.23: Meat Jekyll - Charlie DiMasa) *Andrew Rothenberg (Episode 9.24: All In - Walter Ellis) *Vyto Ruginis (Episode 1.4: Pledging Mr. Johnson - Phil Swelco) *Troy Ruptash (Episode 7.3: Toe Tags - Lou Beltran) *Jeffrey D. Sams (Episode 3.23: Inside the Box - Cyrus Lockwood) *John Saxon (Episode 5.24: Grave Danger, Part 1 - Walter Gordon) *Liev Schreiber (Episode 7.15: Law of Gravity - Michael Keppler) *Jimmi Simpson (Episode 9.10: One To Go - Thomas Donover) *Shiloh Strong (Episode 6.11: Werewolves - Hayden Bradford) *Edwin Villa (Episode 6.7: A Bullet Runs Through It, Part 1 - Jose Fausto) *Reggie Vaughn Watkins (Episode 10.23: Meat Jekyll - Officer Franklin Clark) *Cody Weselis (Episode 5.17: Compulsion - Ty Hawkins) *Kevin E. West (Episode 7.3: Toe Tags - Ray Gaynor) *John Henry Whitaker (Episode 1.1: Pilot - Jimmy) *Scott Wilson (Episode 7.2: Built To Kill, Part 2 - Sam Braun) Female Deaths: *Krista Allen (Episode 1.13: Boom - Kristy Hopkins) *Briann Benali (Episode 5.3: Harvest - Alicia Perez) *Brigid Brannagh (Episode 2.9: And Then There Were None - Tammy Felton) *Veronica Cartwright (Episode 6.21: Rashomama - Diane Chase) *Daveigh Chase (Episode 4.21: Turn Of The Screws - Tessa Press) *Faye Dunaway (Episode 6.13: Kiss-Kiss, Bye-Bye - Lois O'Neill) *Joanna Going (Episode 7.8: Happenstance - Amanda Sinclair/Jill Case) *Alycia Grant (Episode 15.2: Buzz Kill - Allison Ball) *Laura Harris (Episode 7.17: Fallen Idols - Diane Kentner) *Sandra Hess (Episode 4.1: Assume Nothing - Mandy Klinefeld) *Ellen Hollman ( Episode 14.12: Keep Calm and Carry On - Janet Riggins/Helen Morrison) *Tsianina Joelson (Episode 2.7: Caged - Megan Treadwell) *Kyla Kenedy (Episode 12.2: Tell-Tale Hearts - Fiona Chambliss) *Robia LaMorte (Episode 2.12: You've Got Male - Joan Marks) *Cheryl Lawson (Episode 1.4: Pledging Mr. Johnson - Wendy Barger) *Nichole Lennstrom (Episode 4.14: Paper or Plastic - Julia Reed) *Alexondra Lee (Episode 7.3: Toe Tags - Rebecca McGill) *Paula Malcomson (Episode 9.12: Disarmed and Dangerous - Emma Mosler a.k.a. Amanda) *Kayla Mae Maloney (Episode 7.15: Law of Gravity - Amy McCarty) *Alexandra Manea (Episode 13.14: Exile - Marta Cuerto) *Erin Matthews (Episode 5.17: Compulsion - Martha Krell) *Helena Mattsson (Episode 7.18: Empty Eyes - Rebecca 'Becca' Mayford) *Tina Morasco (Episode 6.23: Bang Bang - Janice Cutler) *Jaime Ray Newman (Episode 4.8: After the Show - Julie Waters) *Olivia Rosewood (Episode 3.22: Play with Fire - Alison Carpenter) *Katey Sagal (Episode 8.16: Two and a Half Deaths - Annabelle Bundt/Natasha Steele) *Nina Siemaszko (Episode 4.23: Bloodlines - Linley Parker) *Gillian Shure (Episode 5.17: Compulsion - Sue Stein) *Amy Sloan (Episode 6.6: Secrets & Flies - Christina Adalian) *Jessica Steen (Episode 7.3: Toe Tags - Detective Donna Basset) *Taylor Swift (Episode 9.16: Turn, Turn, Turn - Haley Jones) *Paula Trickey (Episode 6.9: Dog Eat Dog - Lori Tinsley) *Megan Ward (Episode 3.19: A Night at the Movies - Audrey Hilden) *Cynthia Watros (Episode 9.24: All In - Barbie Aubrey) *Chandra West (Episode 1.2: Cool Change - Holly Gribbs) *Bree Williamson (Episode 13.17: Dead of the Class - Becca Sabin) *Amanda Wyss (Episode 2.12: You've Got Male - Donna Marks) Category:TV Series Category:CBS TV series Category:2000 TV series debuts Category:2015 TV series endings Category:Drama Category:Crime